Adventures of Mirror the Fox
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: *Takes Place in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog* Josh Stein gets a mysterious email about a character design competition. However submitting his entry sends him to mobius in the form of Mirror the Fox... but he can't control Mirror's powers very well so trouble ensues. Can he get back, or at least keep from being caught by robotnick's bots? Find out in Adventures of Mirror the Fox
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Josh Stein finished watching one of his favorite episodes of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog with a big smile. Some might consider him too old for such cartoons, since he was a junior in college, but if questioned he'd tell those people to stop ragging on cartoons and go back to their crude sitcoms where they belong. Then Josh wondered what to do next. Since it was summer vacation and there weren't that many things to do, he decided to check his email for fan fiction alerts in hopes to find a fun story to read.

Strangely, there was an email titled, "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgeog OC contest." Josh opened it and saw it had a rather detailed design page for creating a character. It was almost like a character creation menu you'd get in an RPG where you choose a race and spend skill points on different skills. After choosing "mobian fox " as his character's species, Josh scrolled through the list of special skills, sure enough, some had been copied straight out of the series, like super running speed and flight. However one original ability caught his eye. It read, "Shape shifting: Characters with shape shifting can take the form of other characters. While shape shifted, they may use the skills and physical abilities of that form. In their true form shape shifters may be distinguished by the metallic silver sheen of their fur/hair/quills." Getting Shape Shifting used up almost all of the available skill points. Josh put the remaining points into wits. Since the "Wits" stat's description said the higher it was, the more one could think quickly on their feet, Josh figured that it was a good combo. He named his character, "Mirror the Fox", but when he clicked submit, a while light came out of his computer and everything was engulfed in it. The light was too much for him and Josh passed out.

Josh woke slowly, until he opened his eyes and saw the sky above him. Then he finished waking up with a start. As he got up, he noticed that he didn't feel like himself. He looked down at himself and saw shiny silver fur where his clothes should be. "What's going on?" he asked aloud, and got a shock when he realized that his voice sounded younger, more like a teenager 's then a college student's. He looked to one side and saw a large gold tower . After studying his reflection in the metal he realized that he looked just like the preview image for his "Mirror the Fox" character. He turned and saw that he also had a tail, which after reaching back and touching it, he realized it was real when he could feel his gloved hand on it. His next shock came when he looked up to see the top of the gold tower he was standing next to, and did a double take. He stepped back and looked again to be sure, but the gold "tower" was actually a giant stature of Dr. Robotnick and behind it was robotnick's fortress. "This can't be real..." Josh added aloud, "but it feels too real to be a dream" he finished silently. Then another thought hit him, "If I'm where I think I am I'd better get out of here before Robotnick catches me." Josh started to sneak away, however he didn't get far before he two familiar voices, Josh took cover behind a boulder. He peered out and saw two familiar robots. Scratch and Grounder were walking/rolling away from the fortress and auguring over how to execute robotnick's plan like usual. "He said he wanted _a_ prisoner, so why should we go after the fox brat?" Scratch said, sounding annoyed. Grounder replied, "Because that'll get Sonic's attention more?" Scratch replied, "Of course it will you dunce-bot, but robotnick said we don't need Sonic here yet, so we don't need to capture that two tailed twerp. Josh had been listening from his hiding place behind the two robots and said, "Tails has a name too you know!" before he could stop himself. Scratch and Grounder turned and looked at him like he had 3 heads for about a second, then Scratch said, "Forget that fox, we've got one right here!" Josh tried to run but as he turned to do so he suddenly felt like he was electrocuted. He turned to see Grounder had changed out one of his arms for some kind of weapon. Josh tried to run again but his body was too weak so he fell to his knees. Grounder swapped his other arm for a large net and Scratch picked Josh up and threw him into it. So much for getting away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Grounder deposited Josh in a cell in Robotnick's fortress's dungeon. The dungeon must have been rebuilt recently, since the cells looked different then they had in the AoStH episodes Josh had seen. Instead of wooden doors with barred windows, each cell had a barred door. Josh had noticed on his way over that there were two cells that seemed different. One was labeled "That Hedgeghog" and looked like the bars were made out of much stronger material then the other cells, the other was labeled, "Fox Brat" and had less space between the bars than normal. He however got a generic cell, but at least it had a window. In Spite of himself, Josh inspected the cell for any way to escape. He found that if he were a little smaller he'd be able to slip between the bars, but as is it wasn't any use trying.

After what felt like several hours, Josh heard alarm noises in the distant parts of the fortress. He wondered what was going on so he looked around. The cell block seemed quiet, so he tried looking out the window. Outside he saw none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and his sidekick Tails. Since Tails was on the sidelines while Sonic was smashing auto defense turrets, Josh started to study Tails, afterall he'd never gotten a look at him outside of through his computer monitor before. As he looked, Josh felt strange. The window appeared to move up a bit, but upon closer inspection the whole room had gotten bigger. Josh's tail felt different, so he looked over his shoulder to see not one, but two tails were there. He looked down at himself to see that his fur had changed color so he now looked just like Tails. "Now that's weird" he said to himself, and was shocked to find that his voice had changed to Tails's voice too. However Josh quickly realized that since he'd shrunk, he could slip through the bars on his cell. After doing so, he quickly exited the cell block and began running through the fortress. Once he noticed a flight of stairs he asked himself, "Why am I running when I can fly?" and took off. After a few minutes of flying, Josh flew past a hallway and heard a shout of "There's the fox brat! Get'em!" It sounded like Scratch's voice. It was followed by a by a more normal sounding "Why is he here before Sonic is?" from Grounder. Josh turned his head as he flew away from the voices but saw that Scratch was riding Grounder while holding some sort of gun. Scratch fired a laser from the gun's barrel but missed when Josh abruptly flew higher. He saw a glint of light up ahead and as he got closer he noticed it had came from a wall mounted mirror. Josh dodged another shot and came to a hovering stop in front of the mirror. He stuck his tongue out at the two badnicks and said "Nyah Nyah you can't hit me!" Scratch took the bait and fired, but Josh stopped spinning his tails and dropped to the ground, so the shot reflected off the mirror and hit Scratch who yelped like he was being electric shocked and dropped the gun. Grounder was about to grab the gun when Josh asked, "Hey Grounder, what's the derivative of four x squared?" Grounder paused for a moment and said, "I don't know..." but while Grounder was thinking Josh had grabbed the shock gun and pointed it at him. "... Hey that's not fair-yeoooww!" Grounder started to say and finished in yelp as Josh fired the shock gun at him. Josh took the power pack out of the gun and threw at out a window before resuming his escape. He'd almost made it to the front door when Sonic suddenly sped through the door and stopped right in front of him. "Keed... I thought I told you to wait outside until I'd cleared out the badnicks." Sonic looked around and added, "We'd better get going before you get into any more trouble." With that he grabbed Josh's arm and sped off. Josh tired to say, "Sonic, It's not what you think!" but his words were lost in the rushing wind.

Meanwhile the real Tails noticed a blue blur speeding away from the fortress and wondered what was going on. He emerged from his hiding place with a confused look. He was wondering why Sonic would run off without him and was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Scratch and Grounder come up from behind him until they'd already grabbed him. He only managed to cry out "Help, Sonic!" before scratch clapped a hand over his mouth (so to speak). "You may have escaped us earlier, but not this time" Grounder said with glee. Tails didn't know what his captor meant but since he couldn't speak or gesture he couldn't show his confusion.

Tails had just been dumped in the "Fox Brat" cell when Grounder's phone rang. Scratch picked it up and Rbotnick's voice boomed through the receiver: "You imbeciles! I sent you to grab anyone you can find and take them prisoner, you tell me you have someone, and when I get down the cell block, THERE'S NO ONE THERE!" Scratch cowered from the voice but then realized something, he spoke confidently back to Robotnick, "Don't worry your nastiness. That other prisoner may be gone, but we've caught someone much better." On the other end of the line, Robotnick was intrigued: normally his lackeys weren't this good at making up for their mistakes, via the phone he asked, "Who?" Grounder grabbed the phone and said, "Sonic's little fox friend... and I'm the one who caught him!" Scratch grabbed the phone back and said "Did not! I caught him!" The two badnicks proceeded to argue over who gets credit without noticing that Robotnick had already hung up.


End file.
